Un sort pas si malchanceux
by Luciole26
Summary: Résumé : Suite à une horrible dispute, un phénomène étrange vint bouleverser Ron et Hermione. Ron saura-t-il y faire face? Beaucoup de FEELS vous attendent, bonne lecture! :D. (La romance sera exploitée par FB, il n'y a aucune atteinte morale dans mon récit. Il y aura aussi l'apparition d'autres personnages emblématiques dans les chapitres à venir :).)
1. Chapitre 1 : La métamorphose

**Un sort pas si malchanceux**

Chapitre 1 : La métamorphose

Il s'était écoulé trois ans depuis la bataille finale avec Voldemort. Harry s'était installé avec Ginny à la fin de ses études et ils s'étaient mariés il y a de ça un an maintenant. Harry était auror tout comme son meilleur ami Ron. Ginny suivait une formation de médicomage de son côté et Hermione était devenue jeune conseillère au Ministère de la magie. Tout allait bien pour chacun d'entre eux, chacun ayant suivi une voie qui leur était prédestinée. Il fallut également quelque temps avant que Ron ne saute le pas et demande à la jeune femme dont il était fou amoureux d'emménager avec lui. Hermione accepta avec beaucoup de bonheur la proposition de son petit-ami. Ils s'installèrent dans une maison non loin du Ministère de la magie comme l'avait fait son ami Harry Potter quelques mois plus tôt. Tout était encore fragile entre eux, il y avait bien évidemment des hauts et des bas, mais ils arrivaient toujours à se réconcilier. Puis il y a quatre mois, son amoureux fit sa demande et rien ne rendit plus heureux ce couple oh combien complémentaire. Seulement un jour tout changea…

Un soir, il eut des éclats de voix résonnant dans toute la maison. Une jeune femme vêtue d'un tailleur marron déboula dans une chambre.

_ « J'en ai plus qu'assez ! » cria la jeune femme brune telle une furie, avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Il s'en suivit un sanglot. Hermione se dirigea vers sa table de chevet, mais elle n'avait plus la force de tenir sur ses jambes. Elle s'effondra par terre à genou et les larmes réapparurent de plus belle. Elle était inconsolable. Toutes les émotions refoulaient depuis des semaines, depuis des mois finirent par lâcher. Depuis que l'emploi du temps de Ron avait changé et qu'il exécutait plus de missions, ils ne se voyaient plus. Ils ne profitaient même pas. Le soir, ils rentraient chacun à des heures différentes et étaient tous les deux exténués. Sauf quand la mission suggérait des déplacements pendant quelques jours et dans ce cas-là, Hermione se retrouvait toute seule. Ron et elle ne pouvaient même pas être ensemble avec leur famille. Seulement un des deux était disponible à chaque fois, ce n'était plus possible.

_ « Merlin, pourquoi ça ne lui fait rien ? Pourquoi me dit-il que je me prends la tête pour rien ? Suis-je la seule à m'inquiéter pour nous ? Suis-je la seule à penser que nous nous éloignons et que nous ne partageons plus rien ? » pensa-t-elle, attristée.

Hermione contempla sa bague de fiançailles à son annulaire gauche et elle se mit à la tournoyer à deux doigts, préoccupée. Elle travaillait à temps plein, mais ces horaires étaient les mêmes que ceux des bureaux moldus contrairement à son compagnon. Ces horaires à lui ne sont jamais fixes. Elle avait besoin de lui, de lui confier ses doutes et ses peurs sur son travail. Elle voulait lui parler de choses aussi qu'elle ne voulait pas discuter avec Ginny ou Harry leur concernant. Au bout d'un temps, elle s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main puis scruta à nouveau la bague que Ron avait glissée à son doigt avant que tout ne soit bouleversé.

_ « Dire que les choses étaient plus simples avant… Je ne me souciais pas de tout ça et on se voyait plus souvent. J'aimerais revenir à ces moments-là qui n'appartenaient qu'à nous, tristes ou heureux. Nous pouvions toujours compter l'un sur l'autre… Jamais il n'aurait accepté autant de distance avec moi ou avec sa famille. Il ne se confie même plus à moi... » songea-t-elle, affectée.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et passa une main sur son visage bouleversé. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire ? Ils fonçaient droit dans un mur actuellement. Elle était dans ses pensées quand une aura blanche venant de l'extérieur traversa la fenêtre fermée de leur chambre pour aller s'insinuer à l'intérieur d'Hermione. Celle-ci se sentit alors fiévreuse et sa vision se troubla. L'instant d'après, elle s'écroula de tout son long au sol, inconsciente.

* * *

Ron était accoudé sur le manteau de cheminée et passait une main dans ses cheveux roux rebelles. La dispute l'avait également affecté. Elle était différente et avait plus d'ampleur que les autres. Il entendait les sanglots d'Hermione de leur chambre à quelques mètres du salon. Il savait que la réconciliation serait très difficile cette fois-ci. La jeune femme brune lui reprochait des choses… Le rouquin soupira. Une part de lui la comprenait, seulement certaines choses s'étaient produites il y a quelques mois. Quelque chose s'était passé lors d'une mission de plusieurs jours et qui le changea. Hermione ne fut pas mise au courant. Il avait reçu des menaces qu'il ne voulait pas prendre à la légère c'est pourquoi il décida de changer son emploi du temps. Plus vite il enfermerait l'organisation secrète des derniers mangemorts existants dans le monde, plus vite il reprendra un rythme de travail posé. Quand ce sera terminé, Ron avait même prévu de prendre quelques jours de vacances et profiter de sa jolie fiancée. Mais compte tenu des circonstances, tout ceci est compromis. À présent, il avait peur de la perdre.

_ « J'ai besoin d'elle. Je ne supporterai pas qu'elle disparaisse de ma vie. songea-t-il tristement.

Il devait lui dire, tout lui expliquer. Dire que depuis de ces trois mois il lui a menti pour la protéger. Il ne voulait pas mêler Hermione à tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui confier ce qu'il avait vécu de peur que cette dernière n'aille faire un scandale auprès de son service au Ministère de la magie et à Harry, qui a gardé le secret. Ronald quitta le salon pour se diriger dans le couloir qui mène à la chambre. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la perdre définitivement. Arrivé à la porte, il prit une inspiration.

_ « Mione, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas… Mes propos ont dépassé ma pensée. Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Je dois te parler de quelque chose…» murmura-t-il tout en touchant la porte d'une main, guettant une réponse de sa bien-aimée.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse et ceci commença à l'inquiéter. Alors sans hésitation, il ouvrit la porte en grand et chercha la femme qu'il aime dans la pièce. C'est alors que le dernier fils Weasley vit une petite silhouette familière se réveiller à même le sol. Elle se redressa et frotta ses yeux d'une main. Elle finit par ouvrir ses yeux chocolat noisette et l'observer. Ron fut statufié sur place. Hermione avait changé. Elle était redevenue… Elle écarquilla les yeux en le voyant et cria. Il sursauta face à ce cri effrayé et sortit immédiatement de la chambre, refermant la porte sans attendre. Ron appuya son dos contre la porte et passa une main hagarde sur son visage, devenu légèrement blême.

_ « Non, ce n'est pas possible… Je rêve… Hermione n'a pas pu rajeunir. Elle ne porte même plus les mêmes affaires ! Comment est-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! pensa-t-il, taraudé.

_ Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ! Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous kidnappée ? » s'écria la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns hirsutes et détachés, inquiète, tout en regardant la porte.

Hermione ne se souvenait pas de lui ? Il se figea.

_ « Où suis-je ? Qu'avez-vous fait à mes parents ? » lança-t-elle en sanglotant tristement, déstabilisée par ce lieu inconnu.

La femme qui l'aime est redevenue la jeune fille qu'elle était quand ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois. Bon sang, la première année à Poudlard avec elle avait été éprouvante. Ce n'était pas le grand amour entre eux à ce moment-là… Hermione continuait de pleurer. Il ne supportait pas de l'entendre ainsi. Il voulait la rassurer. Il prit une grande inspiration. C'était un adulte à présent, il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

_ « Hermione, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. On se connait depuis longtemps. Regarde sur la commode, il y a un cadre photo qui peut le témoigner » répondit-il, d'un air tendu.

* * *

Il guetta sa réaction, l'oreille tendue. La jeune Hermione Granger ne comprenait pas les propos de cet étranger. Elle se dirigea hésitante vers la fameuse commode et prit le seul cadre qui y était posé. Quand elle scruta la photo, ses yeux marron s'agrandirent de surprise. Hermione posait avec deux garçons, le sourire aux lèvres, près d'un train. Elle portait l'uniforme de l'école de magie de Poudlard.

_ « Non… la rentrée est dans un mois. Je n'ai pas encore été là-bas, c'est impossible ! s'exclama-t-elle, tremblante.

_ Hermione… je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais tu as subi un sort. Il s'est écoulé de nombreuses années. On a fini Poudlard. » informa Ron, en fermant les yeux face à ses propos.

La jeune fille les avait oubliés, elle avait même tout oublié. Elle croit avoir 11 ans, être en grandes vacances avec ses parents avant la rentrée officielle à l'école de magie. Hermione contempla la photo. Elle semblait apprécier les deux garçons, l'un avait des cheveux roux, l'autre des cheveux noirs et des lunettes rondes.

_ « Je veux voir mes parents. dit-elle, le cœur battant.

_ Je vais les appeler… Si tu veux d'autres preuves, il y a d'autres photos dans le salon et j'ai un album. Est-ce que tu veux bien sortir ? » demanda-t-il, se faisant conciliant avec elle.

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais la cliche de la porte bougea et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une petite brune prudente. Ron recula pour lui laisser de l'espace.

_ « C'est par là… » murmura-t-il, quelque peu las.

La jeune fille suivit le rouquin et elle était quelque peu nerveuse. Était-il le garçon roux de la photo ? Apparemment c'était son portrait craché en version adulte. Elle le vit sortir un grand classeur marron d'une étagère et le poser sur la petite table basse dans le salon.

_ « Tu peux te poser là. » ajouta-t-il, en la contemplant avec inquiétude.

Elle hocha la tête et alla s'installer au canapé. Ron sortit son portable de sa poche et se sentit observer par sa Hermione qui avait à nouveau 11 ans. Il chercha un numéro dans ses contacts et actionna l'appel. Le roux colla l'appareil téléphonique à son oreille, d'un air préoccupé.

_ « Allô ? » fit une voix masculine soucieuse.

Ronald s'éloigna du salon et s'adressa à mi-voix à son interlocuteur.

_ « Harry, j'ai besoin de toi. C'est Hermione. Tu ne me croiras pas, elle… elle a rapetissé. annonça-t-il quelque peu ahuri.

_ Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire, Ron ? questionna son meilleur ami, surpris.

_ Elle a subi un sort, mon vieux ! On s'est disputé et… ça s'est d'ailleurs mal passé. Elle s'est enfermée dans la chambre. Je viens la voir quelques minutes après et je vois Hermione. LA Hermione que nous avons rencontrée pour la première fois dans le train en direction de Poudlard. Elle est identique avec des vêtements moldus et elle ne se souvient pas de nous, de ces dernières années. Il faut que tu ailles voir Mr et Mme Granger. Ramène-les ici. Elle les réclame. Elle se méfie de moi… elle a peur de moi…

_ Tu m'étonnes ! C'est un truc de dingue ! Je me dépêche, il faut que je vois ça de mes propres yeux. » déclara Harry le survivant.

La jeune fille feuilleta l'album et aperçut des tonnes de photo, certaines normales et d'autres animées. Elle finit par se lever et aller voir les photos sur un meuble du salon.

_ « Ce n'est pas drôle Harry ! Essaye de prévenir ses parents de la situation. Si on peut éviter des malaises, décréta Ron.

_ Je sais. Je vais contacter Mc Gonagall, elle pourrait nous aiguiller sur ce sort de métamorphose. Tu sais qui aurait pu lui faire ça ?

_ J'ai une idée…, murmura Ron sourdement en pensant aux mangemorts.

_ Oh, Ron… je vois où tu veux en venir. Cependant ce n'est pas leur politique d'utiliser ce genre de sort. Cela n'a pas de sens. C'est forcément quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Mais qui ! s'écria le roux, impuissant.

_ Je ne sais pas… Écoute, j'arrive d'ici une demi-heure. Je vais prévenir ta famille…, déclara Harry.

_ Non, Harry. Pas ma fam… » dit son ami, mais ce dernier avait déjà raccroché.

Il rangea son téléphone quelque peu frustré. Sa famille ne va tout de même pas débarquer comme ça ! Le regard de Ron alla vers Hermione. Celle-ci contemplait d'autres photos sur le meuble notamment une photo où ils sont enlacés devant l'objectif. Le visage de la jeune Hermione exprimait de la confusion et de la peur. Celle de l'inconnu. Il avança lentement vers elle.

_ « Ils vont arriver… Tu…as soif ou… faim ? » proposa-t-il à la jeune fille, maladroitement.

_Une demi-heure plus tard…_

La sonnette d'entrée retentit. Hermione suivit Ron à la porte, inquiète. Il l'ouvrit et apparut les parents de la jeune fille. Elle se jeta dans leurs bras, soulagée alors que les parents se figèrent un instant en constatant qu'Harry n'avait pas plaisanté au sujet du rajeunissement de leur fille. Ils regardèrent Ron avec un air désolé. Celui-ci semblait abattu. Ils finirent par entrer en la gardant serrer contre eux. Le couple dentiste fut suivi par Harry, Ginny et Mc Gonagall dans son éternel tenu émeraude. Le maître de maison les laissa passer bien qu'il lâcha un regard furieux sur son meilleur ami.

_ « Hey ! Je n'ai pas emmené toute ta famille. Seulement ta sœur ! répliqua Harry pour sa défense.

_ Il y a assez de monde comme ça, grommela le rouquin.

_ Oh je t'en prie Ron. Il me l'a dit parce qu'il sait très bien que je lui en aurais voulu de ne pas m'avoir informée d'une telle situation. Crois-le ou non je m'inquiète pour vous. Vous vous êtes disputé d'ailleurs avant que ça n'arrive ! » lança sa sœur, excédée.

Ronald Weasley soupira et eut un air coupable.

_ « Ce n'est pas le plus important. Il faut qu'Hermione redevienne comme avant. » se contenta-t-il de dire en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux roux.

Ils s'avancèrent dans le salon et virent que leur ancienne prof' de métamorphoses examiner sous toutes les coutures une Hermione quelque peu intimidée.

_ « Je suis désolée, Mr Weasley. Miss Granger semble avoir reçu un sort que je ne peux malheureusement pas défaire. L'auteur de ceci, qui que ce soit semble très malin et à verrouiller le maléfice. Il a ciblé votre amie pour je ne sais quelle raison, déclara Minevra.

_ Vous êtes en train de dire que c'est irrévocable ? s'exclama Ron, effaré.

_ Non, Weasley. Le sort est temporaire et non dangereux. La personne qui le lui a affligé ne semblait pas vouloir que Miss Granger refasse ses études. Si c'est là ce que vous suggérez. Je pense que c'est plus complexe que ça. Les motivations de l'auteur peuvent être de bonnes ou de mauvaises intentions. Peut-être nous inquiétons-nous pour rien aussi ? Un ami vous fait sûrement une farce pendant quelques jours et finira par la libérer.

_ Je ne trouve pas cela drôle, ni pour elle. rétorqua Ron en scrutant sa Hermione qui était soucieuse face à cette conversation.

_ C'est arrivé dans la chambre. fit remarquer Harry.

_ Vous pensez qu'on a essayé d'attaquer notre fille ? questionna Mr Granger.

_ Non, je l'aurais entendu. Jamais je ne permettrai que quelqu'un fasse du mal à votre fille, monsieur. Cela peut provenir de l'extérieur. Il y a une fenêtre dans la chambre, répondit le frère de Ginny.

_ Le sort peut effectivement être réalisé à distance, reconnut le professeur.

_ Comment savoir si cela ne met pas en danger Hermione? demanda la compagne d'Harry.

_ Nous avons qu'à lui poser la question. Miss Granger comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Tous les regards furent braqués sur elle et Ron sentit comme un malaise grandissant.

_ « Je vais bien. Je ne me sens pas malade. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ceci. Je me souviens de ce que j'ai fait hier avec mes parents, mais toute cette histoire abracadabrante est impossible, s'écria la jeune fille en restant au côté de ses parents.

_ Tes souvenirs avant ta première année à Poudlard sont intacts. Mais une question demeure… pourquoi un tel sort ? Pourquoi veut-on Hermione Granger à cet âge-là ? s'interrogea Mc Gonagall.

_ Car elle n'était pas encore une élève douée à ce moment-là, avoua Harry.

_ Pour l'empêcher d'exercer dans la magie, proposa Ginny à son tour.

_ Parce qu'elle ne peut plus se défendre avec celle-ci, murmura Ron, les yeux agrandis d'effroi.

_ Ron a peut-être raison. Ceci ne peut pas être une plaisanterie. Il vaudrait mieux la cacher quelque temps. Nous essayerons de trouver une solution. déclara Harry, préoccupé.

_ Alors il serait plus rassurant pour Miss Granger de repartir avec ses parents. Le temps que nous n'en apprenions un peu plus. Ne vous faites aucune inquiétude jeune fille, cela finira par être plus clair pour vous plus tard. » apaisa Mc Gonagall à la fille de la famille Granger.

Hermione ne dit plus un mot, mais ses yeux trahissaient un réel trouble face à toutes ces informations puis elle observa Ron et Harry. Ces supposés amis semblaient tracassés par quelque chose. Mr et Mme Granger commencèrent alors à entraîner leur fille vers la sortie. Ginny regarda son frère qui était tourmenté par quelque chose. Cette dernière finit par suivre Harry dehors, mais Ron les rattrapa.

_ « N'y a-t-il pas d'autres solutions ? Je veux dire… quand suis-je supposé revoir Hermione ? Combien de temps cela va prendre ? interpella le rouquin à Mc Gonagall et aux parents de sa fiancée, le cœur serré.

_ On ne peut rien vous promettre, Mr Weasley. dit Minerva, d'un ton navré.

_ Ron… tu l'as dit toi-même. Elle a peur de toi. Elle ne te reconnait pas. annonça son meilleur ami à son intention.

_ Alors je ne dois rien faire ? Ne pas réagir ? La laisser partir ? souffla Ron, furieux.

_ Oui le temps que… tempéra le survivant.

_ C'est ma fiancée, Harry. murmura le frère de Ginny, d'un ton blessé.

_ Je sais mon vieux, mais elle ne le sait pas. »

Mr et Mme Granger virent la souffrance dans les yeux de leur futur gendre à quelques mètres. Ils se sentaient impuissants. Ils fixèrent leur fille et aperçurent celle-ci contemplant silencieusement Ron.

_ « Et s'ILS s'en prenaient à elle, hein ? Je ne le supporterai pas. Ils m'ont juré qu'ils finiraient par s'en prendre aux gens que j'aime. lança-t-il à mi-voix à Harry, en lui tenant le bras fortement.

_ Je mettrai des aurors sur le coup pour surveiller la famille entière, décréta l'homme à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

_ Non, Harry… Hermione ne voudrait pas impliquer ces parents. Ils ne peuvent pas la protéger contre la magie s'il se passait quelque chose.

_ Ron… Hermione veut repartir avec ces parents. Elle est perdue… Tu ne peux pas la pousser à rester dans un endroit qui lui est totalement inconnu. » intervint sa sœur tristement.

À ces mots, il libéra le bras d'Harry et une peine infinie s'afficha sur son visage. C'était comme si tout le poids du monde était sur ses épaules. Ron finit par contenir sa rage, en serrant ses deux poings violemment alors que tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était frapper n'importe quoi, se défouler. Le cœur d'Hermione s'affola en voyant la peine sur le roux.

_ « S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je te tiendrai pour responsable ! s'emporta Ron en toisant son meilleur ami des yeux.

_ Très bien, coupa Harry sèchement.

_ Messieurs je vous prie… » commença à dire Mc Gonagall, attristée par la situation, mais Ron ne chercha plus à épiloguer et rentra chez lui.

Il leur claqua la porte sans dire un « au revoir » ou un « à bientôt ». Il souffrait, il avait envie de tout casser. Il mit ses deux mains dans ses cheveux en traversant le couloir pour aller dans le salon. Le rouquin sentit un flot de tristesse le submerger. Il avait tellement peur pour Hermione. Ron n'avait pourtant aucune raison de douter des compétences des autres Aurors ou des propos rassurants d'Harry, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il considérait que c'était son devoir à lui de la protéger. Une fois il s'était senti impuissant c'était quand Hermione avait reçu de nombreux endoloris par Bellatrix et qu'il était enfermé dans les cachots avec Harry. Ce jour-là, il s'était promis que jamais plus ce genre de choses ne lui arriverait. Il se dirigea vers un placard et sortit une bouteille de Whisky pur feu et s'en servit un verre. Il était parti pour passer une très mauvaise nuit. Ajouter à cela la culpabilité de la dispute qu'il avait eue avec Hermione. Il donnerait tout pour revenir en arrière et la serrait dans ses bras. Ron avala une gorgée de cet alcool brûlant, déboutonna quelques boutons de sa chemise et se posa lourdement sur le canapé, le verre à une main. Il regarda d'un œil morne l'album sur la table basse et de son autre main de libre il le prit. Le roux le posa sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit tout en buvant à nouveau. Il y avait des photos de sa famille au terrier avec Hermione et Harry, des photos d'eux trois à Poudlard avec leurs amis, des photos du mariage d'Harry et Ginny et des plus récentes de leur vie à deux dans cette maison. Son cœur battit follement. Il l'avait laissé partir. Il se sentait brisé et cruellement seul. Soudain, la sonnette de la maison résonna. Ron fronça des sourcils et se redressa avec son verre puis prudemment alla ouvrir pour voir qui c'était. En voyant la jeune Hermione au pas de sa porte et le reste du groupe au loin les observant, il ne comprit pas. Il se perdit dans ces yeux couleur chocolat.

_ « J'ai changé d'avis. » annonça Hermione bravement avant de passer devant le rouquin pour aller à l'intérieur au chaud et ne saluant pas les autres.

Il se figea. Avait-il bien entendu ? Elle voulait rester avec lui ? Lui qu'elle considère comme un étranger ? Il se reprit et vit Harry le saluer d'un hochement de la tête avant de s'éloigner dans la rue avec le reste du groupe. Quelque peu confus, il referma la porte et retourna dans le salon.

_À suivre…_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs perdus

Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs perdus, souvenirs douloureux

Quand il arriva dans le salon, Hermione était assise sur le canapé et avait sur ses genoux l'album ouvert à la page où Ron s'était arrêté. Il finit son verre puis se dirigea vers la cuisine adjacente et le déposa dans l'évier. Le jeune homme alla ensuite prendre place sur un fauteuil en face d'elle en la regardant avec inquiétude et effarement.

_ « Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis, Hermione ? Après tout… tu ne te souviens pas de moi. Je ne suis qu'un inconnu pour toi. » demanda-t-il, désireux de savoir.

La jeune fille quitta l'album des yeux et le scruta d'une façon étrange.

_ « Vous sembliez désespéré… » répondit-elle, une lueur de désarroi dans le regard.

Hermione ne pouvait pas vraiment l'expliquer. La détresse de cet homme l'avait attristé et à ce moment-là, son cœur s'était serré. En partant avec ces parents, elle aurait été rassurée, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle serait rongé par des remords pour ce Ron Weasley. En voyant l'expression de la jeune fille, le rouquin éclata d'un rire nerveux. Elle fronça des sourcils.

_ « Oui… c'est tout moi, ça. » avoua-t-il, dépité avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

Elle fixa à nouveau les photos et des questions lui brûlèrent aux lèvres.

_ « Est-ce que des amis… se serrent ainsi ? » questionna-t-elle en montrant une photo dans l'album au maître de maison.

C'était une photo prise dans leur jardin derrière leur maison, lors de la pendaison crémaillère. Apparemment c'était une tradition moldu. Hermione était de dos contre Ron et ce dernier l'entourait de ses bras tendrement avec un sourire.

_ Pas vraiment, Hermione. Mais pendant des années j'ai été son...ton meilleur ami enfin… les choses ont été plus facile pour Harry. lui avoua-il.

_ Harry Potter ?

_ Oui.

_ Je me souviens avoir entendu parler de lui. Mes parents et moi sommes allés au chemin de traverse dès qu'on a sû pour mon admission à Poudlard. Il y avait beaucoup d'écho sur lui. C'est incroyable que celui-ci soit un de mes plus proches amis ! Il a survécu à tu-sais-qui ! » réalisa-t-elle, impressionnée.

Elle repensa à l'homme à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front qui s'est contenté de lui adresser un sourire encourageant face à son choix de retourner avec le roux.

_ « Je le sais Hermione… On a vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble à cause de Voldemort. Grâce à Merlin, il n'est plus une menace depuis 3 ans. Nous nous sommes défendus et battus vaillamment, annonça Ronald.

_ Il y a eu de nombreux morts… ? murmura-t-elle d'un air hésitant, en tournant des pages de l'ouvrage dans ses mains.

_ Oui… des amis, des professeurs, de la famille…

_ Je suis désolée…

_ Je le sais… Hermione a toujours été là. Enfin elle, enfin toi. Vous êtes la même personne mais à des âges différents. C'est assez perturbant, avoua-t-il.

_ À qui le dis-tu ! » s'exclama-t-elle, en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle se fit silencieuse quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait tutoyé l'adulte. Elle l'observa d'un air interdit et il ne put s'empêcher de rire. En voyant que ce dernier n'en disait rien, elle soupira de soulagement.

_ « C'est la première fois qu'Hermione Granger me vouvoie. Honnêtement ça me fait vieillir de plusieurs années.

_ Mais vous…tu…, bredouilla-t-elle.

_ Je n'accepte que le tutoiement, prévint Ron à la jeune fille, d'un signe de l'index.

_ D'accord… mais il faut me comprendre aussi. Je n'ai jamais tutoyé d'adulte jusqu'à maintenant ! Pour moi j'ai toujours 11 ans et… on doit avoir une dizaine d'années de différence. dit-elle, véhémente.

_ C'est ça, mais… la situation sera temporaire. Mac Gonagall pense que ce sort est éphémère. Je suis désolé que tu es à vivre ça.

_ Tu veux retrouver ta Hermione. lança-t-elle, pensive.

_ Oui… mais je sais qu'elle est toujours là. » lui assura-t-il avec un sourire tendre.

Hermione le regarda et se sentit embarrassée par ces propos. Ce Ron Weasley était intrigant. En fixant toutes les photos, elle réalisa la nature de la relation. C'était si bizarre, jamais elle ne se serait imaginée… avec un rouquin.

_ « Je m'interroge beaucoup… » reprit Hermione.

Le jeune auror contempla la pendule et elle indiquait 23 h.

_ Je… Il se fait tard. Si tu veux bien, je répondrais à toutes les questions que tu veux demain. Là je dois passer deux coups de fil importants. souffla-t-il presque pour lui-même.

_ Oh… d'accord…

_ La chambre est à toi. J'ai un rapport à faire qui va me demander du temps. Je dormirai dans le salon. » annonça-t-il d'une voix rassurante.

Elle acquiesça puis redéposa l'album sur la table basse avant de retourner vers la chambre où elle s'était réveillée une heure plus tôt.

_ « La salle de bains est sur ta droite avant la chambre. Tu peux prendre le haut de pyjama d'Hermione, il est suffisamment grand pour… pour ta petite taille. se contenta-t-il de dire, en se raclant de la gorge.

_ Merci… bonne… bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit Hermione. » répondit-il tout en sortant le portable de la poche de son jean noir.

La jeune fille s'éloigna et rentra dans la salle de bains pour se changer. Tout en se vêtant d'un haut classique qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, elle entendit des bribes de voix du rouquin.

_« _ …Elle ne pourra pas être disponible pendant quelque temps… Elle a attrapé un virus bien carabiné… »_

Hermione plia ses vêtements et les tint à une main avec ses petites baskets tandis qu'elle sortait de la pièce pour se diriger vers la porte adjacente. Ron était à son second appel.

_« _… Bonsoir. Excusez-moi de vous déranger si tardivement… Oui j'ai une bonne raison… J'aimerais mettre quelques jours de congé à partir de demain… Oui c'est imprévu… ma… ma fiancée est très malade et je ne veux pas la laisser seule à la maison… Oui… très bien… »_

Elle sursauta au mot fiancée. Vraiment ?! Elle rentra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle, songeuse. Hermione posa ses affaires sur une chaise dans un coin et vit une chose qui brille par terre près de la table de chevet. Elle s'avança et vint s'accroupir pour récupérer l'objet en question. C'était un solitaire classique en argent et sans prétention. Elle le trouva joli avec la petite pierre verte en son centre.

_ « Ainsi elle a dit oui… J'ai dit oui… » réalisa-t-elle en tournant la bague entre ses doigts.

L'Hermione du futur était donc très amoureuse du rouquin. C'était surréaliste… L'instant d'après, elle observa le paysage nocturne de la fenêtre puis elle vit un interrupteur contre le mur proche de celle-ci. Elle appuya dessus et soudain, un store défila à l'extérieur de la fenêtre cachant ainsi la vue puis s'installa dans le lit précautionneusement tout en scrutant toujours le petit objet entre ses mains. Est-ce pour cette raison qu'elle est revenue ? Parce qu'elle sentait au plus profond d'elle qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui ? Elle soupira et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Soudain, elle huma une fragrance particulière. Comme une odeur d'herbe coupé… ce n'était pas son odeur à elle, elle le savait, mais ça lui était si familier. Elle rangea la bague dans le tiroir de la table de chevet puis sur une impulsion, elle prit l'oreiller et le colla contre elle comme un doudou. Elle enfouit son nez dans l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Hermione se sentait étrangement bien et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormit peu à peu. Du côté de Ron après les deux appels, ce dernier commença à rédiger son rapport sur son ordinateur et veilla pendant de nombreuses heures. Ce n'est que vers 4 h du matin qu'il s'affala de tout son long sur le canapé pour dormir, épuisé.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla aux sons d'oiseaux qui gazouillaient gentiment derrière les volets fermés. En se redressant elle vit un réveil sur lequel était affiché 9 h 10. Elle se releva lentement et descendit le lit, son haut de pyjama pendant toujours jusqu'à ses genoux et quitta doucement la chambre. La jeune fille serra ses bras contre elle tout en marchant dans le couloir et s'avança vers le salon. Quelques minutes à peine, elle y entra et vit une tête rousse reposer sur l'accoudoir du canapé avec un coussin, un bras devant les yeux. Son hôte semblait toujours plongé dans un sommeil profond. Hermione observa à nouveau la pièce et rechercha quelque chose du regard. Elle l'aperçut soudain, posé contre le mur de la cuisine. Le téléphone fixe. Elle avait promis à ces parents de les appeler et connaissant par cœur le numéro ce n'était pas compliqué de le composer. Délicatement elle prit une chaise et monta dessus pour aller récupérer le téléphone qui était impossible à attraper avec sa taille de lilliputienne. Par chance il était sans fil. Une seconde plus tard, elle redescendit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec le téléphone. Elle composa le numéro de la maison et discuta quelques minutes avec eux, les rassurant d'une certaine façon bien que toujours déstabiliser par sa condition. Dix minutes plus tard, elle alla reposer le combiné à son réceptacle puis déplaça à nouveau la chaise. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller. Hermione scruta alors le rouquin, ne sachant quoi faire. Devait-elle se servir comme chez elle ? Ou bien attendre qu'il soit réveillé ? Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. La jeune fille n'aimait pas se servir comme chez elle chez des inconnus.

_ « Techniquement ce n'est pas un étranger et c'est ton chez-toi. » se morigéna-t-elle alors intérieurement.

Sur ce constat, elle capitula et se servit dans le frigo discrètement ainsi que dans les placards. Du côté de Ron, ce dernier était en train de revivre en rêve un vieux souvenir. Une scène qui s'était passé un an après la mort de Voldemort.

_*Flashback*_

_Ron et Hermione transplanèrent à l'intérieur de la maison des Granger. Ces derniers étaient partis pour deux semaines en Louisiane. Il pleuvait des cordes dehors et les amoureux étaient trempés. La jeune femme enleva son manteau précautionneusement et retira celui de son compagnon._

__ « Je vais ranger ça. » annonça-t-elle doucement alors que Ron silencieux contemplait le salon d'un air absent, les mains dans ses poches._

_Celui-ci n'avait pas spécialement le moral. Ils avaient été se recueillir sur la tombe de son frère. Le ciel était gris comme son humeur du moment. Soudain, il tonna et la pluie s'intensifia. _

__ « Allons-nous poser sur le canapé. » murmura Hermione en lui prenant la main délicatement au passage._

_Le roux la suivit comme un automate et vint s'asseoir mollement. Sa Hermione était soucieuse de son état. Agenouillée à côté de lui sur le sofa, elle caressa de sa main libre son visage puis ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux à son toucher. Celui-ci était si agréable. Il avait besoin de ça. Il avait besoin d'elle pour oublier ce triste jour qui fêtait la mort de tous les êtres auxquelles ils étaient attachés. Ron se rappelait n'avoir pas pleuré pendant l'enterrement de Fred, gardant une expression dépourvue d'émotion. Mais cette dernière ne détrompa pas Hermione, près de lui. La jeune femme brune le connaissait mieux que quiconque, ce n'était qu'une façade. Il était sûr que le plus jeune frère Weasley finirait par craquer et ce fut le cas quelques heures plus tard, après la réception. Ron ouvrit les yeux à ce souvenir et contempla ceux de sa petite-amie. Il avait tellement de chance de l'avoir… Le rouquin se pencha et sans rien dire, il embrassa Hermione. Elle l'enlaça au cou et répondit à son baiser. Ron la déplaça alors et la posa sur ses genoux sans ménagement, leurs lèvres toujours scellées. Son cœur cognait de plus en plus vite et une certaine impatience le prit tout en l'étreignant. Le couple s'embrassa avec fièvre puis le roux commença à déboutonner le chemisier marron de la jeune femme qu'il aimait. Ensuite, il l'écarta et contempla le soutien-gorge noir en satin. Il cessa de l'embrasser, son front moite contre celui de sa petite amie ne détachant pas son regard de cette vue. Ron respira avec difficulté._

__ « J'aimerais oublier ce jour horrible, cette fête d'anniversaire morbide. Est-ce égoïste de préférer oublier ça dans tes bras ? questionna-t-il, d'un air tremblant._

__ Non, bien sûr. Cependant, Ron, tu dois te rappeler d'une chose… Nous avons perdu beaucoup d'êtres chers ce jour-là, mais nous nous sommes libérés aussi. La vie est précieuse, il ne faut pas la gaspiller inutilement et profitez de chaque moment. À cet instant, tout est paru limpide et toutes nos appréhensions ont disparu. Cela nous a rapprochés… cela a tout changé entre toi et moi. Définitivement. » déclara-t-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains. _

_Son amoureux la regarda comme si c'était la huitième merveille au monde et caressa du dos d'une main la joue veloutée de son âme sœur._

__ « Ma Mione… Heureusement que tu es là… car je ne serais plus rien sans toi. Je t'aime tellement et jamais je ne cesserai de te le dire, de te le prouver chaque jour qu'il s'en suit. annonça-t-il en approchant son visage du sien._

__ Je t'aime Ron Weasley. À jamais… », souffla-t-elle contre l'oreille de son bien-aimé._

_Il la serra davantage contre lui à ces mots et lui donna un langoureux baiser. Puis quelques minutes après, le rouquin se leva et prit Hermione dans ses bras musclés._

__ « Profitons de nous…, murmura-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux bleus._

__ Oui… jusqu'à épuisement et que ce soit plus qu'un mauvais rêve. » chuchota la jeune fille aux prunelles de couleur chocolat._

_Il colla sa tempe à la sienne tendrement, se contemplant dans le blanc des yeux puis il transplana avec elle à l'étage au-dessus._

_*Fin Flashback*_

La jeune Hermione mangea des céréales dans un bol distraitement quand elle entendit le roux marmonner quelque chose dans son sommeil qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle fronça des sourcils et curieuse, elle laissa tomber son déjeuner pour aller voir son hôte endormi. En s'approchant, elle constata que le bras de Ronald Weasley ne cachait plus son visage. La jeune Granger se pencha et vit une trace humide sur un coin de sa joue. Malgré elle, cette dernière essuya délicatement cette larme puis posa sa main sur son front pour vérifier s'il n'était pas malade. Apparemment aucune fièvre. Mais pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle ? À peine, sa main reposa sur la tempe du rouquin que celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut. Hermione recula de surprise alors que Ron avait un regard à la fois hagard et perdu en la regardant.

_ « Hermione… Tu… Tu… » débita-t-il en la scrutant de la tête aux pieds.

La jeune fille ne portait qu'un haut de pyjama ample gris qui lui tombait aux genoux.

_ « Désolée… je ne voulais pas… vous… te faire peur. Je me suis permis de manger un peu. Tu… semblais agiter, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. avoua-t-elle, embarrassée.

_ Je vois… Je… vais bien. Il… Il faut te trouver des vêtements. Je n'y ai pas pensé hier, murmura-t-il en se redressant et s'asseyant sur le canapé, une main dans ses cheveux.

_ Mes parents en ont peut-être encore ?

_ Je ne crois pas… Je crois qu'ils ont été donnés ou vendus à un… vide quelque chose.

_ Un vide-grenier ? lança-t-elle avec une moue dépitée.

_ Oui, c'est ça… répondit-il en se levant et voyant Hermione reprendre sa place dans la cuisine, terminant son petit déjeuner.

_ On ne manque de rien ici, il y a de tout. déclara-t-elle, impressionnée.

_ Oui, tu as toujours été prévoyante.

_ Je le savais… » souffla-t-elle, fière d'elle.

Ron alluma sa machine à café et sortit un mug d'un placard. Il le plaça sur l'appareil et appuya sur un bouton. Le bruit désagréable se fit entendre.

_ « Écoute… pour aujourd'hui, on va devoir s'adapter. Je vais utiliser la magie pour réduire la taille d'une de tes tenues classiques qu'il doit y avoir dans l'armoire et cet après-midi nous irons en ville faire quelques achats. Cela te convient ? informa le roux, en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

_ D'accord… »

Le silence s'installa puis un bip sonore interpella Ron. Il récupéra sa tasse fumante et s'installa sur une chaise en face d'elle en méditant sur son rêve. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire puis Hermione finit son bol et alla le déposer dans l'évier.

_ « Est-ce que tu es disposé à me répondre ce matin ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement en regardant ses mains qu'elle serrait entre elles, évitant son regard.

_ Euh… Bien sûr. Que veux-tu savoir ? dit-il, le regard mélancolique.

_ Co… Comment s'est-on rencontré ? »

Cette question l'emmena des années en arrière.

_ « Dans le train Poudlard express, le jour de la rentrée. Je venais de faire connaissance avec Harry quand tu es apparu dans notre cabine pour nous poser une question. Neville avait perdu son crapaud et tu l'aidais à le retrouver dans le train. À ce moment-là, j'allais tenter de réaliser un sort devant Harry. Tu étais curieuse donc tu as voulu me regarder en passant. J'ai raté mon coup et… débuta Ron avant de se taire, quelque peu renfrogné.

_ Et ?... insista la jeune Hermione, désireuse de savoir.

_ Tu étais déjà brillante avant d'aller en classe. se contenta-t-il de répondre.

_ Je me suis beaucoup entraînée avec un bâton de bois avant d'avoir ma baguette… Je l'ai récupérée bien après avoir fait mes fournitures scolaires ce jour-là. Mes parents avaient eu un imprévu… C'est si frustrant de ne plus me souvenir de tout ce savoir pendant ces années à cette école.

_ En effet, c'est bizarre d'être le plus intelligent de nous deux pour une fois ! » s'exclama-t-il avec humour avant de boire une longue gorgée de café.

La jeune fille pinça ses lèvres, vexée et croisa les bras contre elle. Le rouquin releva les yeux vers elle et vit qu'il l'avait contrarié.

_ « Désolé… Ne t'inquiète pas, tu récupéreras tout ça dans quelques jours Mione... Hermione. rectifia-t-il, gêné.

_ J'espère… »

Elle fixa Ron qui s'était repris suite à ce surnom étrange.

_ « Je voulais aussi savoir autre chose…, ajouta la fille de Mr et Mme Granger.

_ Oui?...

_ Quand… les choses ont-elles été différentes ? Je veux dire… Tu as dit que nous avions été amis puis que ça a changé…

_ Quelque part c'est toujours le cas. Tu étais ma première meilleure amie fille et tu le resteras. Je ne sais pas trop quand nos sentiments ont évolué… Ce n'était peut-être pas à la même période que moi. Tu sais… On avait toujours eu cette habitude de se chercher et de se prendre la tête pour rien. Avec du recul je réalise que c'était futile, mais nous étions jeunes à l'époque. On n'était pas des amis comme les autres. En fait, nous étions tous les deux différents avec Harry. avoua le roux.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Vraiment, admit-il avec un pauvre sourire.

_ Est-ce que ça avait un lien avec mon intelligence ? interrogea-t-elle, pensive.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Nos querelles.

_ Il y avait de ça, mais pas uniquement…, annonça-t-il mystérieusement.

_ Je vois…

_Mais nous nous sommes toujours réconciliés. Heureusement… Bon si tu n'as plus de question pour l'instant je vais aller de ce pas te chercher des affaires dans la chambre. décida-t-il après avoir terminé son mug.

_ D'accord… »

Ron lui adressa un petit sourire puis se dirigea vers la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec un ensemble plié dans sa main. Sa baguette était fourrée dans sa poche. Hermione avait lavé la petite vaisselle et s'essuya les mains quand elle le vit apparaître devant elle. En voyant la petite pile, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il avait choisi une tenue pour elle de A à Z, même les sous-vêtements. Elle prit les affaires sans rien dire et réalisa qu'il avait choisi des vêtements simples, mais plutôt jolis. Hermione le remercia à demi-mot et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Elle mit une main sur sa joue brûlante. C'était tellement embarrassant… Du côté de Ron, celui-ci se changea rapidement dans la chambre et soupira légèrement. Il avait bien fait de fouiller dans les affaires d'Hermione à sa place. Il ne voulait pas que cette dernière se sente mal à l'aise face à certains sous-vêtements et robes. Autant sa Hermione portait des tenues classes, sages de la tête au pied parfois autant elle avait amélioré sa garde-robe ces trois dernières années. Sa fiancée s'était de plus en plus révélée en tant que femme pour le plus grand plaisir de son amoureux. Une demi-heure plus tard après une douche, la jeune fille brune sortit toute fraîche et pimpante. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval et son regard était plus lumineux. Le rouquin lisait d'un air concentré la gazette du sorcier dans le canapé quand elle arriva. Hermione l'interpella alors.

_ « Euh… Ron ? Est-ce que… ma baguette est ici ? questionna-t-elle soudain.

_ Oui, bien sûr. acquiesça-t-il.

_ Je peux… l'avoir ? »

_À suivre_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Bois de vigne, shopping

**Hello tout le monde! Merci merci pour les reviews :3. Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire plaise et que mon écriture vous semble agréable à lire ^^.**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre sur nos chouchous préférés ^^. Désolée du retard, il se trouve que j'ai d'autres fics et j'essaye de jongler pour faire un chapitre de chaque à chaque fois ^^. Une de mes fics me demande beaucoup plus de temps et c'est tout un travail d'écriture, croyez-moi ^^. Bref pour revenir à nos moutons, ce chapitre est très riche. Vous ne serez pas déçu enfin je croise les doigts là-dessus! Par ailleurs, de nouveaux personnages vont apparaitre, mais qui cela pourraient-ils bien être? :p. Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse le découvrir. Bonne lecture! ;)**.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Bois de vigne, shopping et visite surprise!

Une heure plus tard, Hermione était dans la cuisine avec sa baguette de sorcière. Elle était entourée de livres enseignant des sorts inoffensifs voir pratiques que cette dernière avait appris avant sa toute première rentrée et gardées en souvenir dans un de ses cartons. Les ouvrages étaient pêle-mêle sur la table et la jeune fille était concentrée dans la lecture de l'un d'entre eux. Devant le regard suppliant de l'adolescente, Ron avait capitulé et recherché ses maudits bouquins. Depuis, Hermione étudiait religieusement et murmurait des incantations plusieurs fois avant de tester avec sa baguette les sorts en question. Elle s'entraîna sur « _Lumos_ », « _Nox_ », « _Accio_ », « _Reparo _» et bien d'autres. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être attendri en revoyant les débuts de sa dulcinée, le journal moldu de Londres dans ses mains. Elle y mettait tant d'application et restait plutôt prudente quant à l'utilisation de sa baguette magique. Se sentant observer, celle-ci s'arrêta et l'observa avec un petit air embarrassé.

_ « Si je fais trop de bruit, je peux aller dans la chambre. suggéra-t-elle, embêtée que son hôte soit contrarié par son activité.

_ Tu ne me déranges pas. » rassura-t-il laissant tomber le journal, quittant le canapé et la rejoignant dans la cuisine.

Il sortit également sa baguette et se posa sur un tabouret à côté d'elle.

_ « Je dirais plutôt que je suis impressionné. Tu as toujours été incroyable niveau sort. Le premier que tu as utilisé devant moi c'était _Oculus reparo_ pour réparer les lunettes d'Harry.

_ Vraiment ? En même temps, ce n'est pas un sort très compliqué. Tu ne le connaissais pas ? lança-t-elle, surprise.

_ Je ne pensais jamais à apprendre des sorts très pratiques tu sais…, avoua-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

_ D'accord…, murmura Hermione pensivement.

_ Tu étais la meilleure en ça. Avec toi, Harry et moi, on apprenait beaucoup de choses »

La remarque de Ronald Weasley la fit rougir de plaisir. Elle sourit légèrement puis contempla la baguette de l'homme à ses côtés.

_ « De quoi est faite ta baguette ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

_ C'est du bois de saule, 35 cm avec un crin de licorne. Mais ce n'était pas ma première baguette, déclara-t-il en regardant l'objet en question dans ses mains.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Ma toute première baguette de sorcier a été détruite le jour de la rentrée de ma deuxième année par la collision de la voiture volante de mon père avec le saule cogneur de l'école. Une vraie teigne celui-là ! se souvint-il.

_ Oh bon sang, ça devait être terrible. Qu'est-il arrivé pour que ton père vous heurte à cet arbre ?

_ En fait, ce n'est pas mon père qui l'a conduite. C'est une longue histoire… J'ai juste mal calculé mon coup. Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour. J'ai cassé ma baguette, j'ai eu la plus grande frayeur de ma vie et j'ai reçu une beuglante de ma mère à Poudlard. C'était… horrible, reconnut le rouquin avec un sourire penaud.

_ En même temps prendre une voiture sans autorisation et ne pas savoir la maîtriser c'était dangereux et stupide. » rétorqua-t-elle en lui faisant la morale.

Le roux la scruta d'un air ébahi, voilà le retour de la miss-parfaite-qui-réprimande-et-entasse-les-choses. Il eut un sourire désabusé que la jeune fille brune remarqua.

_ « Qu'y a-t-il ? questionna-t-elle, étonnée.

_ Certaines choses ne m'avaient pas manqué, confessa-t-il avec humour.

_ Oh, je suis désolée. C'est sorti malgré moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être franche.

_ Je sais.

_ Revenons aux baguettes… comment était la première? reprit la fille de Mr et Mme Granger pour changer de sujet.

_ Eh bien, elle appartenait à mon frère aîné Charlie et elle était en frêne voilà. Et toi, te souviens-tu des composantes de la tienne ? s'enquit le roux d'un geste négligent de la main vers la baguette de sa voisine.

_ Mr Ollivander a dit que c'était une baguette en bois de vigne avec un nerf de cœur de dragon. Les baguettes sont un vrai mystère… de telles propriétés sont impensables et pourtant sans elles, la magie ne prendrait pas vie, réalisa la jeune fille de 11 ans.

_ Oui c'est incroyable », admit-il en acquiesçant derechef.

Ils se sourirent complices, puis le rouquin leva les yeux vers l'horloge. Cette dernière indiquait 11 h 30.

_ « Que penses-tu de préparer le repas du midi avec moi ? proposa Ron.

_ C'est plutôt une bonne idée, répondit Hermione tout en refermant le livre, triant et rangeant les autres.

_ Qu'aimerais-tu mangé aujourd'hui? » ajouta-t-il.

Elle se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait vu dans le réfrigérateur puis suggéra un plat classique. Ils se répartirent les tâches et travaillèrent l'un à côté de l'autre puis à la fin, les deux compagnons finirent par tous rassembler. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils s'installèrent et mangèrent de bons appétits.

* * *

Après le repas et la vaisselle, Ronald annonça à Hermione qu'il était temps d'aller en ville pour faire des achats. Il était nécessaire que la jeune fille ait des vêtements à sa taille. Le roux passa une veste et une écharpe. Il était en pleine période de printemps, mais le vent pouvait être traitre. Ron passa le bonnet et l'écharpe assortie d'Hermione à l'adolescente puis elle suivit l'adulte en dehors de la maison. Il ferma à clé et rangea les clés de maison dans la poche de son jean gris.

_ « Où sont les boutiques par ici ? questionna la jeune fille en remettant en place sa frange carrée sur le front.

_ Elles sont à 20 minutes à pied. Je n'ai pas de voiture excepté toi, mais compte tenu de la situation, on va s'en passer. Cela nous fera une promenade. Profitons de ce bon temps, répondit Ron Weasley sérieusement.

_ D'accord. »

Hermione marcha à côté de lui et tenta de garder le même rythme que lui. En vain. Le rouquin le remarqua et alors il se mit à ralentir le pas. Elle releva la tête pour le regarder et eut un sourire penaud. Ron lui sourit gentiment en retour puis il observa la mini-Hermione. Cette dernière avait les joues rosies d'embarras et les cheveux dans le vent par cette brise de saison. Elle était tout simplement adorable… et si fragile. Ron avait envie de la serrer contre lui et de lui dire qu'il la protègerait toujours. Jamais personne ne lui fera le moindre mal.

__ « Pourquoi tu te montres distant ? Pourquoi te renfermes-tu dans le travail ? On ne se voit même plus et ça t'est égal ! » s'écria Hermione en larmes._

Il ferma brièvement les yeux à ce souvenir bien trop récent.

_ « Il n'y a que moi qui lui fait de la peine. » songea Ronald, attristé.

Il soupira lentement en continuant la marche alors qu'Hermione scruta attentivement le paysage en chemin. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans le quartier des halles. La jeune brunette attrapa le bras de son compagnon et fit un signe de la main vers une boutique de vêtements. Ron acquiesça de la tête et ils s'y dirigèrent. En entrant dans la boutique, ils cherchèrent sérieusement le coin « ado » puis Ron laissa Hermione choisir quelques tenues complètes. Elle se mit donc à parcourir des rangées à la recherche de tenue simple et confortable.

Le frère de Ginny se posa sur un tabouret près des cabines d'essayage et observa les allées et venues d'Hermione ainsi que des passants. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle arriva avec une pile de vêtements et souffla ses cheveux qui dans la hâte lui gênaient le visage.

_ « Je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut ici mais cela me gêne…, avoua la mini Hermione.

_ Hermione… J'ai le droit de le faire… Je suis ton… je veux dire… Je veux te les offrir. Après si c'est une question d'argent, nous verrons pour les revendre quand… enfin… bref. Tu les as au moins essayés ? » questionna Ron, maladroit.

La jeune fille le regarda avec de gros yeux.

_ « Quoi ? Tu n'essayais jamais quand tu y allais avec ta mère ? lança-t-il, surpris.

_ Ma mère avait l'œil et on ne vérifiait jamais que ça m'allait, déclara-t-elle honnêtement.

_ Eh bien là, il faut en être sûr. Si cela peut nous éviter de revenir…, répondit-il en observant la cohue dans cette boutique.

_ Bon, très bien », capitula Hermione avant de se diriger vers une cabine, juste en face de là où était posé Ron.

Elle fit glisser le rideau et se changea. En voyant cette scène, le roux repensa à un évènement similaire qui datait qu'il y a un an et demi.

_*Flashback*_

_Ron était debout, mains dans les poches et quelque peu nerveux. Hermione l'avait embarqué dans une boutique réservée principalement à la gent féminine et là, il attendait près des cabines d'essayage. Sa petite amie se changeait dans l'une d'entre elles._

__ « Ron ? Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?... Je suis embêtée… la fermeture de la robe est coincée dans mon dos », lança celle-ci._

_Le rouquin déglutit et regarda les passants. Devait-il sérieusement rejoindre Hermione dans la cabine ? Son cœur battit la chamade. Il avait rêvé de ce scénario tellement de fois, un fantasme bien enfoui dans lequel il faisait plus qu'aider sa compagne à débloquer une fermeture éclair. _

__ « Ron ? reprit sa Mione, d'une voix incertaine._

__ Je… J'arrive. »_

_Le meilleur ami d'Harry entra dans la cabine de sa copine et la vit de dos. Leurs yeux s'interceptèrent dans la petite glace installée en face, comme dans chaque cabine pour s'admirer. Elle lui adressa un sourire et lui montra d'une main le souci avec sa robe. Ron détacha son regard de ses magnifiques yeux chocolat pour se poser sur la fermeture éclair de la robe. Il s'approcha d'elle et lentement d'une main, il glissa le zip et referma le vêtement soigneusement. L'instant d'après, il recula et passa une main dans ses cheveux._

__ « Problème réglé, se contenta-t-il de dire tout en contemplant la robe grise pailletée de sa Mione avec un plaisir déguisé._

__ Merci… Alors comment suis-je ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui, un sourire lumineux au visage._

__ Tu es…resplendissante. C'est pour quelle occasion cette robe déjà ?_

__ On fera une soirée pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Ginny. Oui, je me prépare tôt, mais en même temps ça fait un moment que j'aperçois cette robe et j'ai eu un vrai coup de cœur. »_

_Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit face à la réplique de sa dulcinée. Il finit par hocher de la tête. _

__ « Ok, ok. D'accord. Très bon choix. J'aime beaucoup, avoua Ron avec un petit sourire._

__ Vraiment ? À quel point ? taquina Hermione Granger avant de poser ses mains autour du cou de son petit ami roux._

__ Tu… Tu le sais bien », murmura Ronald, nerveux contre elle._

_Elle le fixa avec un petit sourire mutin puis se pencha pour l'embrasser, évitant de trop mettre mal à l'aise son rouquin. Il était si mignon quand il était maladroit et timide avec elle par moment. Face à ce baiser, le jeune homme ne se gêna pas pour lui répondre et la serrer dans ses bras. Toute réserve s'était envolée et il comptait bien chérir ses précieuses minutes dans la cabine. Soudain, ils furent arrêtés par la voix d'une petite fille dans une cabine à côté d'eux qui parlait avec sa mère. Le couple se regarda d'un air interdit puis finit par rire tout bas. C'était moins une !_

_*Fin du flashback*_

_ « …Ron… Ronald ? interpella plusieurs fois une petite voix comme un écho.

_ Oui, sursauta-t-il brusquement, de retour à la réalité.

_ Je les ai essayés. Il n'y a pas de problème. Nous pouvons y aller, annonça la jeune fille en arquant un sourcil.

_ Très bien. Allons en caisse dans ce cas. » répondit-il en se redressant du tabouret.

Sur ces mots, ils s'y dirigèrent puis quelques minutes après, ils quittèrent les lieux avec deux grands sacs pleins. Ces derniers reprirent la marche en direction de la maison.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione était installée dans le canapé et était plongée dans un livre de magie de nouveau, sa baguette en main tandis que Ron posa les piles de vêtements neufs sur un carton et sur une chaise dans leur chambre. Soudain, une grosse flamme verte apparut sans cri égard du manteau de cheminée et attira l'attention de la mini Hermione. En voyant cette apparition inattendue et quasi étrange, elle lâcha un cri d'effroi.

En entendant le cri de son âme sœur, il quitta la chambre rapidement en proie à un mauvais pressentiment. L'adolescente s'était relevée précipitamment et s'était reculée quand Ronald débarqua dans le salon. Plusieurs personnes arrivèrent les uns après les autres. Ronald les reconnut. Ses parents et ses frères avaient pris de la poudre de cheminette pour venir le voir. Mais pourquoi ?

_ « Que… faites-vous là ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

_ On a appris pour Hermione par Ginny et Harry, déclara un grand rouquin, les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules.

_ Mais quelles sont ces manières Ronald ? Je ne t'ai pas élevé ainsi. Viens par là ! On a attendu le lendemain pour aller vous voir. On se faisait du souci pour vous deux », rouspéta Molly les poings sur les hanches avant de tendre les bras.

Ronald soupira et prit sa mère dans ses bras. Il ne tint pas longtemps rigueur à sa famille. Quelques secondes après, il serra la main de son père, Charlie, George et Percy. La mère de Ron se tourna alors vers la mini Hermione et eut un petit sourire compatissant.

_ « Ma pauvre chérie. J'imagine que ce n'est pas évident pour toi. J'espère que ce drôle d'évènement sera bientôt élucidé. »

Elle serra la main de la jeune fille avec douceur. Ensuite, les hommes la saluèrent à leur façon.

_ « Salut Hermione ! George. Je sais que tu ne te souviens pas de moi, mais autrefois j'étais flanqué souvent avec mon frère jumeau et l'on faisait pas mal de blagues. On avait une sacrée réputation… nostalgique tout ça, répondit-il sérieusement en lui serrant sa main.

_ Bonjour Hermione. Percy. Je suis content que tu ailles bien. » lança un des frères, hochant de la tête.

Ron observa sa Mione et la vit bredouiller des bonjours timides. Le plus jeune frère Weasley décida alors de revenir vers l'adolescente, quelque peu confuse. Il posa une main sur son épaule d'un air rassurant.

_ « Mmh… tu as dû faire le lien avec certaines photos que tu as vu…Nous sommes tous roux chez les Weasley. Voici ma famille, déclara celui-ci.

_ Alors c'est eux ma belle-famille… eh ben dis donc ! pensa-t-elle, sur le choc.

_ Bonjour, ma chère Hermione. Bon sang, ça fait tellement bizarre de te voir si petite et si jeune. J'ai l'impression de me faire encore plus vieux, avoua le père en passant une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

_ Vraiment ? Je… Je suis désolée, annonça-t-elle, embarrassée.

_ Oh, mais ce n'est rien voyons ! s'excusa Arthur Weasley maladroitement.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Je m'appelle Charlie, je suis leur frère aîné, se présenta ce dernier avant de lui serrer la main amicalement.

_ Enchantée, opina la jeune fille brune avec un petit sourire.

_ Ils sont décidément gentils puis on dirait une grande et belle famille soudée. » reconnut celle-ci intérieurement.

Le maître des lieux finit par croiser ses bras contre lui et scruta sa famille dans son salon.

_ « Vous êtes donc venu pour savoir si tout allait bien ? Eh bien, nous nous en sortons Hermione et moi, fit remarquer ce dernier.

_ Nous ne sommes pas venus que pour ça, mon chéri. C'était une des raisons seulement, expliqua Molly avec un sourire.

_ Maman aimerait faire une petite soirée samedi pour l'anniversaire de Ginny. On sera tous là, informa alors George.

_ La famille et les amis. Il faut que tu viennes au Terrier, ça vous fera du bien. On passera un bon moment avec tout le monde, compléta Percy.

_ J'avais totalement oublié que c'était son anniversaire bientôt, avoua Ron, mortifié.

_ Heureusement que Maman est là. Ginny t'aurait fait la tête ! déclara Charlie avec un petit rire.

_ Carrément ! renchérit George, amusé.

_ Cela me laisse deux jours pour trouver un cadeau, mais… », exposa Ronald avant de se taire et de fixer sa Hermione de 11 ans.

La fille de Mr et Mme Granger sentit le regard de son hôte posé sur elle et celle-ci risqua un œil intimidé vers lui.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Hermione ? Je ne veux pas te forcer, ravisa Ron Weasley en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

_ Il est adorable... », songea la jeune fille malgré elle.

Ronald prenait en compte ses sentiments envers et contre tout. Il sait qu'elle ne se souvenait de personne et qu'elle pourrait probablement se sentir seule ou bien délaissée. Néanmoins, quelque chose de bien enfoui en elle lui disait qu'elle ne s'ennuierait pas et qu'elle apprécierait cette soirée inopinée. Elle ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, peut-être que la Hermione adulte dans un coin de son subconscient aurait aimé ? Elle finit par lui adresser un sourire.

_ « J'aimerai y aller. C'est mieux que d'être enfermé, confia l'adolescente en tenant ses deux mains.

_ Tu as raison, concéda le roux attentionné.

_ C'est une bonne nouvelle ! s'écria la mère, ravie.

_ Bon dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux te déplacer par la cheminée que par transplanage, conseilla Arthur à son jeune fils pour samedi.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Ron.

_ On vous voit dans deux jours alors ! s'enquit Charlie et Percy de concert, les saluant et transplanant pour le retour.

Hermione écarquilla des yeux. C'est incroyable ce qu'on peut faire avec la magie. Molly serra son dernier fils et fit de même avec la jeune fille.

_ « Venez pour 17h. À bientôt, ma belle ! lança Molly avant de faire un clin d'œil puis disparut de la même manière.

_ Au revoir, fils ! » déclara le père en lui faisant une accolade puis il serra la main d'Hermione.

George profita de l'occasion pour passer un bras autour des épaules de son jeune frère et lui faire un petit sourire.

_ « Fais attention, petit frère…détournement de mineur. Hermione n'a plus 20 ans, avertit-il gravement.

_ George. Franchement ! Toi et tes blagues douteuses, marmonna Ronald, contrarié.

_ Relax, je plaisante. Je sais pertinemment que tu ne ferais pas ça. Faites attention à vous. J'espère que tout finira par s'arranger.

_ Merci, murmura Ron.

_ Hermione ! Passe une bonne soirée et on se voit avec toute la smala samedi soir ! » s'exclama George en faisant un petit salut militaire.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire, amusée. Arthur et le fils comique sourirent puis disparurent quelques secondes plus tard. Le rouquin regarda sa Mione rieuse et fut rassuré. Elle sembla bien aimer sa famille. De nouveau. Il caressa le sommet de la tête de la jeune fille et cette dernière se figea de surprise.

_ « Retourne à tes livres. » recommanda Ron avant d'enlever sa main, d'un air las.

L'instant d'après, il retourna dans la chambre sans attendre de réponse pour faire du rangement laissant Hermione seule dans le salon. L'adolescente tritura ses mains et bouda légèrement face à ces propos. Cependant, elle finit par suivre son conseil n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Puis les heures s'écoulèrent et vint le soir. Chacun alla se coucher, Hermione dans la chambre et son compagnon dans le canapé. Ce dernier sortit une photo d'Hermione adulte et caressa d'un doigt ce visage figé sur du papier.

_ « Je regrette Hermione si tu savais », murmura-t-il tristement.

_À suivre_

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

**Quel a été votre moment préféré?**

**S.P : Dans le prochain chapitre, Ron cherchera un cadeau pour sa sœur. Trouvera-t-il? Hermione l'aidera-t-il ou pas?**

** De plus, vous découvrirez pourquoi Ron est distant vis-à-vis d'Hermione depuis un moment. Il détient un lourd secret... Petit retour dans le passé de prévu!**

**A bientôt!**


End file.
